


A Dicovery of Henry

by wilhelms



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: Complete AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhelms/pseuds/wilhelms
Summary: AU set in Castle Rock town. Henry Daever is a lawyer who takes a mysterious trips to the closed Shawshank Prison every day, Diana Bishop is a witch looking for someone who she believes could be the embodiment of Evil.





	A Dicovery of Henry

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,  
> this is a complete AU that needs to be taken with a pinch of salt. You know how it happens that you are watching two tv shows at once and you kinda get lost in both worlds and think - what a wonderful crossover that would make? This is my attempt. 
> 
> The story is set after 1x10 of Castle Rock.

As if he would be able to just shut the beast in a cage, get rid of him and pretend nothing of it had ever happened. As if the world was back to normal. Henry Deaver, the boy who killed his own father, the weird kid, the outcast could only hope that his life would be safe and sound. Celebrating Christmas with his son, having HIM locked, having everything under control but he did not know that trouble does not leave people like him alone. The trouble was on her way. 

Diana Bishop was a witch, born with abilities inherited from her powerful parents, she was a brilliant student, life buried in books. Never being able to make a good choice in men. She was finally facing her destiny. She was not human and unlike Henry Matthew Deaver she refused to pretend life was normal. This was not a life she wanted, this was not something she dreamed about. She wanted her peace back, she wanted her books and she was sent to her homeland to put an end to witchcraft, demons, vampires and anything that was something else that working your 8 hours, eating takeout dinner and getting drunk with your girlfriends over the devastating fact that there were not enough good men for every single one of them. 

Life always has it that before the storm there is a pleasant calmness with a pinch of itching in your bones. You just know something is coming and while you try to enjoy the sun you cannot shake that feeling off. Neither could Henry, nor Diana or the Shawshank prisoner. But why did the sleepy Maine town attracted such creatures? What has it ever done to deserve this? People said it was the place that made them do such horrible things - murder, suicide, violence - those were not atypical for Castle Rock and yet they had to stand guilty for what they had done and yet they never left. Something glued them here. But can you ever leave such a place or is it forever carved in your heart? 

While it was early autumn and the Oxford streets were getting colourful, in Castle Rock it was raining and the leaves were decomposing, leaving the unpleasant smell in the whole town. The Prison that employed the majority of the inhabitants was now closed but still dominated the scenery. Most people left the town or were now commuting to the neighbourhoods. The town was now settled by the old settlers. Not many would want to live on such an address. The youngsters would rather leave, dreaming about New York, dreaming about becoming something more than, living anywhere but in here. Henry would have agreed with them but now, now he felt he had a duty towards the humanity to keep HIM locked. To keep the Evil under control. 

Through the eyes of Diana Bishop, the town looked nothing more than depressive. An American used to living in Oxford, she was surprised by the chilly wind that welcomed her. There was nothing welcoming about the town. Nothing apart from the curious stares of the passers-by. They were the old pensioners, resembling the never dying creatures themselves. For a while, she even wondered whether they were dead or alive but she knew she would feel something if she was meeting someone different than a human. She turned her eyes to the road. It was better to follow. 

Finding a lawyer in this town was not hard, as she had assumed, there was only one - Henry Deaver. His office was practically situated in his vast home. It was hit or miss to find him there as he was occupied by many cases across the county but she was not afraid of waiting. But this time, she was not even given a chance. A long ring of the bell woke up a man from his work and he was heading to the door. His steps were quick, his head up, he was confident but tired, very very tired. She would not expect any less. He was supposed to keep the beast under the ground. 

'Can I help you?" Henry had not been warned about the visitor. He had no idea about what was happening on the other side of the world. He had no idea that witches, vampires and demons were looking for THE ONE. He thought as one average person would that such creatures belonged to books, to their own worlds. 

"Henry Deaver?" As if her question was necessary.  
"Can I help you?" As if his answer was necessary.  
"I am looking for the man that is locked under the ground of the Shawshank prison" And that was the way how to start a proper conversation with a person who woke up just a couple of minutes ago. His senses strengthened, his brain was alert, he was ready to hear her out, to concentrate, to scream, to run, to ask questions but instead he simply opened the door wider and let her in. 

"I´m Diana Bishop," she said while sitting down on his sofa. She was used to people in academia gasping because she was so young, so talented and so published and it was a pleasant surprise when he looked at her as if her name meant nothing.... yet.  
"I am a professor at the Oxford University" and as she heard herself saying this, she realised how egoistic it had to sound. As if she was trying to impress him but it was better to let him know she was to be taken seriously.  
"I´m a witch" and then she just throws that on him while he was still absorbing the fact that a stranger from the Oxford University came to him, searching for a man that he believed would never to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All comments are welcome.  
> (I´m not a native speaker, sorry for all my mistakes)


End file.
